Rebecca Sawyer
Rebecca Giovanna Mariano (born June''' 15, 1992) is an American professional wrestler, ring announcer, professional wrestling manager, referee, model, and dancer currently signed with Omega Wrestling Alliance under the ring name '''Rebecca Sawyer, where she appears as the ring announcer on the Odyssey brand. She also wrestles in the promotion's developmental territory, Omega Wrestling Tomorrow. Early Life Mariano was born to Italian-American parents Dominic Mariano and Georgina "Gina" Mariano (nee Salvatore) in Chicago, Illinois, growing up in the city's Hyde Park neighborhood. She has two siblings, an older brother, Dominic, Jr. (born 1988), and a younger sister, Sienna (born 1996). Her father is a retired firefighter, and her mother owns a bakery. Mariano has trained as a dancer since the age of three. She is Roman Catholic and attended Catholic schools throughout her childhood. She later attended Columbia College Chicago, majoring in dance before graduating in 2014. Dance and Modeling Career While attending college, Mariano was a cheerleader for the Chicago Bears. She also went on to work as a backup dancer for many notable performers, including Rihanna, Usher, and Gwen Stefani. She parlayed the exposure she received into a modeling career, having appeared in publications such as Maxim, FHM, and Seventeen. Professional Wrestling Career 'Independent Circuit (2012 - 2016)' Mariano began frequenting Chicago-area independent shows with her family when she was a teenager, and that is eventually how she met Fiora. She continued to work independent shows in the area, working as a referee and manager under the name Becca Mariano. Elite Answers Wrestling (2016 - 2018) 'Voltage (2016; 2017 - 2018)' Mariano signed an EAW contract in July 2016. Using the name Rebecca Sawyer, she debuted on the August 7 episode of Voltage, celebrating with Fiora following his Hardcore Championship win. She acted as Fiora's valet for the first time on the August 14 episode of Voltage, when his "special opportunity" match against then-24/7 Contract holder Christian Locke ended in a draw. After the introduction of Fiora's bodyguard Preacher Jamal in late August and Ashten Cross being phased out, Sawyer took over as Fiora's manager in late August. In late November, as a part of Fiora's feud with the returning Drastik, Sawyer was written out after being attacked by him. Sawyer returned to the brand on the July 9 episode, where she began serving as the program's ring announcer. In the weeks that followed, Fiora (who had begun acting as a commentator at the beginning of season eleven) started to act in a very jealous manner, shouting from the commentary table any time a wrestler paid Sawyer too much attention. 'NEO (2017)' In late 2016, Sawyer reported to the EAW Performance Center in Newark, New Jersey to continue training for an in-ring role. She was brought to television in February, performing as a heel. She aligned with Tiffany Santana and Natasha Night to feud against Chantal, Cassidy Vega, and Kat Ricci. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) OWT (2018 - present) Sawyer signed with OWA in March 2018, with the intention of now competing as a wrestler once again. She wrestled at live events and in the company's developmental territory, OWT. In April 2018, it was announced that Sawyer would be joining the company's main roster; however, those plans never materialized. Odyssey (2018 - present) Sawyer announced the women's matches at Burning Sky, then subsequently began acting as the ring announcer on the Odyssey brand on the show's September 1 premiere episode. Filmography Television Personal Life Mariano was in an on-and-off relationship with Nathan Fiora from the two were teenagers; they reportedly split up sometime during the summer of 2017. Since the fall of 2017, she has been rumored to be romantically linked to Lance Hart. As of 2018, she resides in Chicago, Illinois. She is an avid fan of the Chicago Bears, Chicago Bulls, and the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim. Though her hair is naturally black, Mariano has dyed it red since 2013. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Crimson Kill'' (Avalanche bodyscissors backflip into a kneeling back-to-back piledriver) **''Infrared'' (Kimura lock/fujiwara armbar combo, accompanied by stomps to the back of an opponent's head) **''Red Alert'' (Snap chokeslam) * Signature Moves ** Belly-to-belly backbreaker ** Discus clothesline ** Drop toehold into the turnbuckles, followed by kicking the second rope into the opponent's throat ** Hangman's facebuster ** Moulin Rouge (Hammerlock DDT) ** Multiple suplex variations *** Double-underhook, sometimes into the turnbuckles *** Rolling release *** Snap *** Vertical, sometimes feigned into an elbow smash ** One-armed neckbreaker slam, to an oncoming opponent ** Over-the-shoulder front powerslam ** Red Scare (Kneeling hangman's neckbreaker, followed by a shoot kick to the back of an opponent's head) ** Running stomp to a seated opponent's back, followed by a low dropkick to the opponent's face ** Seeing Red (Rope-hung reverse STO) ** Sitout wheelbarrow facebuster ** Snap scoop powerslam * Nicknames ** "The Universal Femme Fatale" ** "The Chicago Siren" ** "The Mind Behind the Mayhem" ** "La Peste Rossa"' '(Italian for "The Red Plague") ** "The Voice of Voltage" ** "Velluto Rosso" (Italian for "Red Velvet") ** "Red Hot" ** "Jessica Rabbit" * Wrestlers Managed ** Nathan Fiora * Entrance Themes ** "Strip Tease"' '''by Danity Kane (August 2016 - March 2018) ** "Lies of the Beautiful People" by Sixx: A.M. (August 2016 - September 2016; used while managing Nathan Fiora) ** "Go Fuck Yourself" by Two Feet (September 2016; used while managing Nathan Fiora) ** "LONE (feat. Joy)" by What Not So x GANZ (September 2016 - November 2016; used while managing Nathan Fiora) ** '"Woo"''' by Rihanna (OWA; March 2018 - present) Category:OWA personnel Category:1992 births Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:OWA Goddesses Category:Models Category:Ring announcers Category:Professional wrestling managers and valets Category:Dancers Category:Italian professional wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Professional wrestlers from Illinois